


We Are Renegades

by coffee666



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amethyst and Pearl join the Crystal Gems, Amethyst teached Pearl to fuse, Amethyst teaches Pearl to sleep, F/F, Opal learns to summon her weapon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst, a loyal yet runty Quartz soldier, has done so well in the fight against the rebels that Yellow Diamond gives her a gift -- her very own Pearl. Her mission is to take the Pearl, return to Earth, and wipe out the last remaining Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text post i saw on tumblr, though I tweaked a few things. follow me on tumblr @frappuccinio

“You’ve done well, Amethyst.” Yellow Diamond’s tone is holding only the smallest amount of praise, but it’s enough for her.

“Thanks! Er –Um. Thank you! My Diamond!” Amethyst tries to sound calm, but she’s always worn her heart on her sleeve. Her immense feelings of validation are boldly showing.

Amethyst was one of the last Gems to emerge from Earth’s kindergarten at the end of the war on Earth. Despite her small overcooked stature, she fought twice as hard to destroy the rebels, the traitors, the _Crystal Gems._

It wasn’t easy, but it was doable. The leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, hadn’t been poofed and shattered by Amethyst herself, no, that was a Ruby fusions doing.

Amethyst didn’t understand why the Rubies weren’t here --bowing at Yellow Diamond’s feet and receiving praise. They were the one who shattered Rose Quartz.

“My other soldiers were not as loyal.” At the slight faltering of her leader’s voice, Amethyst glanced up.

“Uh, my Diamond?”

“A Ruby…she escaped with the rebels…along with a member of Blue Diamond’s court.” Yellow Diamond stared intensely out of the window that extended to the dome across the ceiling. Only a Diamond’s temple had structures this nice.

“What?! But I heard Some Rubies shattered Rose Quartz!” Amethyst couldn’t stay calm at this. “How...I thought the rebellion was over!”

“It _is over!”_ The leader’s gaze snapped down to hers.

“The Ruby was made here along with Rose Quartz…” Yellow Diamond’s voice softened the slightest bit. “But you, you Amethyst were made on Earth. I guess that just goes to show you can’t judge a Gem by where they were made.”

Yellow Diamond stepped down from the platform that held her throne and came closer to Amethyst. Amethyst felt slightly nervous as she gazed up at her leader. Yellow Diamond was one of the largest Gems on Homeworld, and Amethyst was small as is. “I have a gift for you. A gift and a…mission.”

“My Diamond!” Amethyst smiled wildly and flailed her arms. “My own mission!? And what’s the gift?! A spaceship!?”

Yellow Diamond seemed unfazed by her solder’s excitement as she turned to the hallway behind her throne.

“You can come out now.”

Amethyst blinked as a Pearl walked out from dark hallway. Her clothes were a plain leotard with a short sheer skirt. She wore flat shoes and her hair was simply pointed in the back with no style. She didn’t lift her gaze even as she came to stand just in front of Amethyst.

“This Pearl is yours now.” Yellow Diamond said. “She just emerged this morning. You will take her with you on your mission back to Earth.”

“Earth!?” Amethyst looked to the Pearl, who seemed unaffected. Her eyes were just pointed to the floor.

“You will shatter the Rose Quartz, the Ruby, and the Sapphire.” Yellow Diamond gave the order. “You will end the rebellion.”

“Just me!?” Amethyst couldn’t take her eyes off the Pearl, despite her leader’s booming voice.

“White Diamond and I have ordered all Gems to flee Earth. For all anyone knows, the rebellion is over. A loyal Sapphire tells us that there are only three Crystal Gems left on Earth. That is nothing for a soldier like you.” The praise was quickly cut off by facts. “I can’t trust any Rubies to go. They are too easily deceived…and a Jasper wouldn’t let the Pearl do her part.”

“The Pearl is supposed to help? Like…fighting? Cuz Pearl’s can’t fight…” Amethyst glanced to the Pearl, who only sniffed and blinked.

“She’s not to fight. She’s to steer your ship to Earth, and then back home. The rebels compromised the galaxy warp, so you must return to Earth by ship. You may leave now.”

Amethyst didn’t get a chance to ask any more questions. Despite her tendency to talk out of turn, she knew what it meant when she was dismissed. She turned and walked out of the throne room. Only in the empty hallway did she hear the echoes of a second pair of feet.

The Pearl kept a few feet behind Amethyst, and her gaze down to the floor. Amethyst watched the Pearl from over her shoulder. She had a bored expression and she seemed indifferent to everything around her.

Just to test something, Amethyst stopped walking. A split second later, the Pearl stopped too. Amethyst started again, and a second later, so did the Pearl.

Amethyst was so focused on watching her that she walked right into a large stone column. There was unmistakable giggle from the Pearl.

“Ouch…” Amethyst laughed too, and soon the large hallway was echoing with their giggles.

“Are you...injured?” The Pearl asked.

“Nah. I’m good.” Amethyst glanced down to her gem just in case. “Hey, come up here.” She beckoned.

The Pearl came to stand beside Amethyst. When she kept walking again, the Pearl lagged behind.

“Why are you doing that?”

“What am I doing wrong, my Amethyst?” The Pearl blinked.

“Walking behind me. It’s annoying.”

“A Pearl always walks behind their owner, my Amethyst.” The Pearl looked utterly confused.

“What? No, walk beside me.” Amethyst was firm. “I can’t keep having to look back at you to see if you’re alright.”

“I’m…alright?” Pearl timidly stepped forward beside Amethyst. “It doesn’t matter if I’m alright. I’m only a Pearl.”

“But you’re my Pearl…” Even as Amethyst said it, she blushed. The color in her cheeks grew as the Pearl smiled back. “I mean –I don’t wanna lose you…you’re part of my mission!”

“Right…the mission…” There was an unmistakable bit of a blush on the Pearl’s cheeks and a smirk in her smile. “This way to the ship, my Amethyst.”

“Don’t call me that.” Amethyst said as The Pearl used her gem to open a door to the ship landing doc.

“What would you like me to call you?”

“Just Amethyst is cool.” Amethyst walked through the door and into the large domed room that held three or four identical spaceships. She was so busy looking around that she almost didn’t hear the Pearl’s small voice.

“And how will you address me?”

“You? Can’t I just call ya’ Pearl?”

“As you wish.” She nodded as if satisfied.

“But uh…can I call you a nickname sometimes too?” Amethyst asked hesitantly. “Like uh…P-Dawg! Or…P-master!” she began to laugh at the idea.

“I’d rather you not.” Pearl said flatly.

It was so sudden that Amethyst bumped into the side of a ship. “What did you say?” she asked curiously. She’d never heard a Pearl express a preference before.

“I’m so sorry! My Amethyst! I spoke out of line!” Pearl quickly kneeled down and placed a hand over the center of her chest.

“No! It’s cool! I liked it!” Amethyst blushed furiously as she held up her hand defensively. “Look, I know I can get kinda rude and loud mouthed…it’s only cuz I’m defective…you just gotta tell me when I start to be a pain in the gem, alright?” Amethyst held out her hand, and Pearl hesitantly took it before standing to her feet again.

“M –Amethyst…did you…did you say you were defective?” Pearl asked in a breathy whisper.

“Well, yeah…I mean, I’m…small.” Amethyst reluctantly dropped Pearl’s hand and shrugged.

“Oh! I um…of course.” She blushed and folded her arms defensively across her chest. Her face stared down, so Amethyst almost didn’t notice the tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Amethyst asked, hating to see the other Gem cry, and not sure why.

“It’s just…I am defective too.” Pearl looked up. There was a small smile on her face as a tear slipped down her face. “So, I only thought…for a moment…that we were made for one another.”

“Maybe we were!” Amethyst loved the idea the second Pearl said it.

“No, no. I was made for White Diamond.” Pearl said it like a fact. “But I was defective, so she gave me away. Nobody wanted me. Until Yellow Diamond took me…and then she gave me to you.”

“…You’ve been through all that since just this morning?” Amethyst asked in an awed whisper.

“Yes.” Pearl sniffled. “But it hardly matters, right Amethyst? You don’t care that I’m defective?”

“Course I don’t!” Amethyst laughed. “You seem perfect to me! Now let’s go kick some rebel butt!”

Pearl gazed down at Amethyst with practically stars in her eyes. She gave a determined nod before leaning over to place her hand on the pad by the ship door. Her gem glowed and the door slid open.

“Pearl, what made everyone think you’re defective?” Amethyst asked, pausing with a hand on the doorway.

“I have a tendency to _prefer_ things…a certain way. A ruler like White Diamond has to be able to adapt to many things and I’m just not built to keep up. I also didn’t care for the form White Diamond had me take. The clothing irritated my skin…”

“That doesn’t sound defective!” Amethyst laughed. “You just sound like your own gem!”

“Thank you Amethyst.” Pearl smiled. “And if you don’t mind…I’d like to make a…preference.”

“Go for it!”

“I call…oh –what’s the term –shot gun!” Pearl elegantly leaped forward into the ship and was in the driver’s seat within a few bounds.

“Well duh! P! You’re drivin’!” Amethyst roared with laughter as the ship door closed and Pearl set a course for Earth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst teaches Pearl to sleep while they wait to touch down on Earth. Once there, though, they are met with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I was surprised how many people hit/left kudos here and I gotta say thank you! It'd also be cool if you left me a review or followed me on tumblr @frappuccinio

Pearl tried to stay focused on the mission. She put in the coordinates for Earth as the ship set off. It could be put on autopilot, but she felt it was best if she kept her hands in the console at all times anyways.

Amethyst had fallen asleep shortly into the journey, which Pearl found fascinating. After a while, she couldn’t help but watch the shorter gem. She was leaned back with her feet up on the dashboard. Her hair spilled out behind her across the back of the chair, and she was snoring. Pearl wondered why she even slept at all.

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer.” Amethyst said with a smirk as she opened one eye. Pearl blushed and snapped her gaze forwards.

“I –I was just going to ask you…is that it?” Pearl nodded out towards the windshield where a blue planet was still miles away.

“Yep, that’s Earth!” Amethyst said excitedly, sitting up.

“Well, it’s still a few hours before we land.” Pearl pressed a few buttons.

“Hey, where are we landing, anyways?” Amethysts yawned. “I don’t wanna walk too far…”

“We are landing exactly forty yards from the prime kindergarten.” Pearl said factually. “According to the mission details I was given, the rebel’s base isn’t very far.”

“Yellow D didn’t give me any details…” Amethyst mused, looking a little hurt. “What all did she tell you?”

“Oh, nothing too important.” Pearl said nervously, fearing she may have upset her. “Just that they have a base carved into a large hill on a beach. Their own temple...though, not very nice, it does have a warp pad…”

“I didn’t know they had all that!” Amethyst through her hands in the air.

“I’m sorry! I should have checked with you to make sure we were up to speed with one another!” Pearl blushed and stared down at the console.

“No, it’s not your fault…” Amethyst seemed to calm down yawned loudly. “Ya’ know, I’ve never even met Rose Quartz….or ever saw their base in the war…”

“Really?” Pearl was surprised at this.

“Yea, well, I mean I fought tons of rebels, but it was always the bigger gems that really did the best shattering. I was just trying to keep up…”

“…That’s why you sleep?” Pearl asked hesitantly. “Because you overwork yourself because you want to prove yourself…”

“Nah…feels good…” Amethyst closed her eyes again and put her feet on the dashboard. Her heels knocked a lever, and there a loud beep.

“Amethyst! Please, watch where you put your feet!” Pearl practically squawked.

“Whoops!” the other gem giggled, lifting her feet so Pearl could switch the lever back. The beeping subsided and Pearl sighed with relief. “Geez Pierogi, you gotta chill…just stick it on autopilot and take a nap.” Amethyst put her hands behind her head again and closed her eyes.

“I don’t need a nap.” Pearl had never slept before, as there was no need. She definitely didn’t feel like now was the time to try.

“You sound tired…” Amethyst smirked.

“I don’t get tired. I get results.” She said shortly, busying herself with checking all of the information on the console to see how everything was fairing.

“Come on Pearl…sleeping is fun...you won’t know if you like it if you don’t try…” She got up from her chair and laid on the floor behind the cockpit. “Please, for me?”

Pearl was ready to argue again, when Amethyst suddenly said that. Pearl blushed again and looked back at Amethyst. The other gem gave her a doe-eyed look and Pearl sighed in defeat. She turned on autopilot before getting up and sitting cross-legged by Amethyst.

“Alright.” Pearl closed her eyes. “Is this right?”

“Lay down.” Amethyst said.

Pearl laid down beside Amethyst, copying her position. She closed her eyes again.

“I’m sleeping…I’m sleeping.”

“You can’t talk while you sleep!” Amethyst laughed.

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” Pearl said crossly.

“Just relax!” Amethyst reached between them and grabbed Pearl’s hand. “Just don’t think about…anything….”

Pearl didn’t know how she was supposed to not think, especially with Amethyst holding her hand, but she tried. She laid still and tried to think of the only way she knew how to imagine nothing. She pictured what it was like before she was made. She was nothing. Not even her gem existed. There was only blankness.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep but there was an unmistakable giggling that caused Pearl to blink her eyes open. Pearl gasped when she saw what was displayed on the ceiling above them. Pearl’s gem was displaying a memory across the ceiling of a sleeping Amethyst from earlier.

“W-what!?” Pearl sat up and the hologram quickly dispersed.

“Wow Pearl, you were dreaming about me?” Amethyst batted her eyes and Pearl blushed furiously.

“I –I don’t know what you mean! I didn’t choose to!” Pearl crossed her arms. It’s not like she had many memories of things to dream about, and Amethyst just looked so peaceful when she slept that it helped Pearl relax too.

“Don’t worry Pearl, if it makes ya’ feel any better…I was dreaming about you too…” Amethyst blushed.

“R-really?”

“Yea! I was thinking about after the mission.” She stood up and stretched. “When the war is officially over! We can relax on Homeworld together….”

“You…you mean…after the mission…you aren’t going to dispose of me?” Pearl asked quietly. She only knew she existed for this Earth mission. She’d never considered life afterwards.

“What?! Why the heck would I do that!?” Amethyst looked back at Pearl with the speed to cause whiplash. “You’re my Pearl, aren’t ya’!?” she laughed before giving her a wide grin. “I’m keeping you forever!”

“Good…to know.” Pearl subtly wiped a tear.

Amethyst went back to the console and looked out the window. Pearl stood up and followed.

“We’re there! We’re landing!”

The ship landed softly on the ground and the door opened. Pearl was hesitant but Amethyst rushed forwards out the door.

Pearl peeked out and saw Amethyst run around the grassy field in which they touched down before flopping down onto the grass. Pearl slowly emerged from the ship and began walking across the Earth. She couldn’t keep her jaw from dropping as she looked around in awe. The trees and clouds and flowers were all so beautiful.

“Ain’t it great!? This is where I was made!” Amethyst closed her eyes. She seemed to glow with both happiness and the warm sun that Pearl felt on her skin as well.

“It’s…lovely…” Pearl smiled down at Amethyst. She did a double take as she noticed a warp pad at the edge of the field, followed by a drop off of a cliff. “Is that…kindergarten?”

Amethyst jumped up and they both started towards it. “Yep! Now _that’s_ where I was made!”

It was quite a contrast. The hollow expanse was dark and empty of life. The walls below were lined with hundreds of holes from emerged gems. There were tons of dormant injectors sticking out from the ground. Amethyst laughed and began to jump down the cliff side towards the ground.

“Oh, Amethyst! Wait!” Pearl called out before attempting to follow. She stumped and landed less-than-gracefully next to the other gem.

“That’s my sitting rock!” Amethyst said proudly, pointing towards a boulder. “Me and some of the other kindergarten gems loved that rock! Oh –and that’s the rock I kicked into two rocks!”

Pearl didn’t know how Amethyst could laugh as if having fond memories of this dark and scary looking place. They walked around for a while and Amethyst seemed to really enjoy herself.

“Man, I’m hungry…” she said after a while. “I remember there being some fruit trees I used to eat from…But I can’t remember where—“ Pearl cut her off by quickly grabbing her arm.

“Shh…did you hear that!?” Pearl whispered sharply. They both stopped and listened.

The sound of footsteps was unmistakable. They turned and saw a shadow rounding a corner. Pearl gasped as Amethyst grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down. They were ducked behind a large boulder, and the peered out hesitantly.

“That’s a Homeworld ship alright!” A voice said. The shadow emerged from the darkness and they gasped at the sight of a gem. She was multi-colored with fluffy hair and three eyes. She seemed to be talking to herself.

“There’s someone here!” the gem said, looking around. “I could have sworn I saw them come this way! There’s Homeworld soldiers back on Earth!”

“We need to tell Rose…” the gem said to herself calmly.

“No!” they interrupted herself. “We just need to drive them off! Or shatter them, better yet! There’s only two of them!”

Amethyst could feel Pearl shaking from where their bodies were pressed together. She cut her eyes away from the stranger to look at Pearl.

“Who –who is that?” Pearl whispered shakily.

“I have no idea…” Amethyst answered.

Both of them gasped as the stranger snapped her gaze in their direction. In a flash, two Ruby gauntlets were summoned on each of the stranger’s hands.

“You! Show yourselves! Now! Or I’ll drag you out!”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Show yourself!” The fusion barked.

“Stay here!” Amethyst hissed to Pearl. Her gem glowed and she summoned her whip before leaping out.

“You!” The fusion charged at Amethyst, but she rolled out of the way. “What are you doing here!? Stay off of my planet!”

The fusion kept swinging at Amethyst, who kept dashing out of the way in an expert quartz’ spin-dash.

“This planet is just as much mine as yours!” Amethyst huffed when she and the fusion came to a halt in front of each other. “I was made here!”

The fusion faltered a bit, before speaking more softly. “You’re from this kindergarten?”

“Yeah…” she nodded. Up close the fusion was quite startling. All three of her eyes were different colors and it was almost possible to pinpoint the exact second that her voice switched between her components.

“Then why are you doing this!?” she seemed angry again. “If you turn on the injectors, all of the life will be destroyed!”

“…Destroyed?” Amethyst echoed, her whip lowering.

“Yes! Don’t you understand! That’s what Homeworld wants to colonize this planet for! Why are you working for them? Yellow Diamond doesn’t care about you! She just wants to use the Earth!”

“What?! She does too care about me!” Amethyst felt anger rising. She couldn’t listen to what to the fusion was saying about the injectors. Not if she was lying about Yellow Diamond. “She said I was a loyal soldier!”

“She was only telling you that to get what she wants!” The fusion said calmly. “If you destroy this place…you’ll destroy your home…back on Homeworld, no one will care what you’ve done. You’re not a hero. You’re disposable. You’re –“

“No!” Amethyst screamed, lashing out with her whip. She couldn’t listen. She wouldn’t! Yellow Diamond cared about her! She’d never destroy Earth, not when so many of the soldiers on her side came from it. And she could never turn against her Diamond! Not when she had been given Pearl. She had to complete the mission. She had to! Afterwards…maybe Yellow Diamond would let her and Pearl live here in the kindergarten. Her life as a celebrated soldier…with Pearl…she couldn’t give that up!

“You’re not listening to me!” The fusion yelled as she attempted to grab the end of the whip with her gauntlets. “This planet will die if you take it!”

“Shut up!” Amethyst could feel hot tears down her face as she summoned a second whip and blindly lashed them at the fusion.

“Enough!”

Amethyst faltered as the fusion grabbed the end of her whips and pulled, wrenching her forwards. The fusion cocked back one of her gauntlets and swung at Amethyst.

“No!”

Amethyst felt something shove her aside. She landed sideways in the dirt and looked up just in time to see the fusion swing and hit Pearl in the chest. Pearl soared backwards and collided with one of the injectors jutting out of the kindergarten wall.

“Pearl!” Amethyst called out.

There was a sound of screeching metal as the injector dislodged from the wall and started falling towards Pearl.

The fusions gasped as Amethyst charged towards Pearl, but it was too late. The injector smashed to the ground, one of its legs landed on Pearl, crushing her body beneath it.

“Pearl! Pearl!” Amethyst’s vision was clouded by tears as she rushed to her side.

“I’m alright! I’m fine!” Pearl was chuckling uncomfortably, her upper half sticking out from under the leg of the injector.

“…It was…just a Pearl…” the fusion said to herself in shock. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Pearl!” Amethyst bent down and gently touched Pearl’s face.

“I’m going to be just fine!” Pearl insisted. “Don’t worry, my Amethyst!” There was a loud poof and soon Pearl’s body was gone. Her gem sat all alone on the ground by the smashed injector.

“…My Pearl…” Amethyst carefully picked up Pearl’s gem.

“I –I’m sorry.” The fusion said again.

Amethyst looked up at her through blurry tears. She could feel nothing but pure rage. She wanted to shatter them. Pull them apart and shatter them under her feet.

“Get out!” she screamed, the tears rolling down her face. “Just get out of here!”

The fusion looked on in shock, as if she wanted to say something. She opted against it and fled, leaping up the rocks along the walls like steps.

“Pearl.” Amethyst looked down at the gem in her hands. It was so small and dull. How long did it take for her to reform? It only took Amethyst a few minutes.

She stood up and wiped her eyes with one hand. The sky was starting to overcast, and she knew it was going to rain soon. Rain was a phenomenon that Homeworld didn’t have.

Spotting one of the holes along the kindergarten wall, Amethyst ducked inside. It was a lot roomier than the one she’d come out of. She sat close-legged with her back to the left wall and waited.

“Pearl…why did you do that…” she sighed. “I could have taken a punch from that thing!”

For some reason, it felt nice and cozy to be inside one of these holes again. She remembered the wartimes between battles when she and the other Amethysts would swap kindergarten stories, eat the Earth food, and take naps.

Was the fusion right? If the rebels were shattered, would Homeworld turn the injectors back on and kill the Earth? No…that couldn’t be right. Gems could live here without any more kindergartens. And Amethyst could show them all how to eat and sleep. And Pearl…Maybe Yellow Diamond would let her and Pearl live here on Earth!

Wind was making the rain fall slanted outside the hole. The wind made a whistling noise against the opening of the hole. Amethyst looked down at Pearl’s gem again.

She briefly considered taking Pearl back to the ship, but she knew if they opened the doors that the communication desk at Yellow Diamond’s temple would be alerted and they’d get an incoming transmission, assuming the mission was done. She did _not_ want to talk to Yellow Diamond right now.

“Pearl…I’m sorry!” Amethyst spoke down to the gem, even though she knew Pearl couldn’t hear her. “Are you mad at me for letting you get poofed? I’m sorry! Please come back…”

Suddenly, her gem began to glow. It raised up in the air, about eye-level with Amethyst. It began to take form, and soon Pearl was back. Her long wonky legs were bunched up in Amethyst’s lap. Her arms instinctively went to Amethyst’s shoulders.

“My…it’s very cramped in here…” Pearl said.

“Pearl!” Amethyst squeezed her arms around her, pulling her even closer into her lap.

“Amethyst…” Pearl sighed.

“Pearl! I was freaking out! I thought something was wrong!”

“Well…I was only taking my time…” Pearl blushed. “I just wanted to look nice…and look strong.”

“Pearl! Why did you do that?” Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s face and looked directly into her eyes. “Why did you push me out of the way! I could have taken her! I told you to stay back!”

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have disobeyed your orders!” Pearl tried to pull away, but Amethyst held her face firmly.

“That’s not what I meant…” Amethyst teared up again, and dropped her face forwards to touch her forehead with Pearl’s. She gently let her thumbs stroke Pearl’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean it like an order…I just wanted to keep you safe…”

“I…I’m sorry.” Pearl said softly. “But I was only thinking about what you said…I wasn’t concerned with my own safety.”

“What I said?” Amethyst sniffled and leaned back, dropping her hands from Pearl’s face.

“About our life together…after the war.” Pearl’s eyes flicked away. “I had to protect you.”

“But if you’re protecting me, then who’s the one protecting you?”

“You don’t want me to fight.” Pearl scooted back to the wall opposite. Their legs were still tangled together.

“You mean, you want to?”

“Yes! I mean, I want to protect you. I want to help with the mission.” She looked determined. “We’re a team…”

“…Okay.” Amethyst laughed a bit. “If that’s what you want. You can help me.”

“Good!” Pearl laughed. “We’ll be back on Homeworld together in no time….now,” she looked towards the opening of the hole. “Where is she?”

“Who?”

“The fusion.”

“Oh. She’s gone.” Amethyst stood up and started towards the mouth of the hole.

“Gone?!” Pearl gasped.

“Oh –no, I didn’t hurt her. She left after you….got hurt. She said she didn’t mean to hurt you because…”

“Yes…well…” Pearl wasn’t sure what to say.

Amethyst reached back and took Pearl’s hand and the two of them stepped out.

The rain had stopped and the run was starting to set. Amethyst resisted the urge to run through the newly formed mud puddles.

“Hey Pearl…what do you know about after the mission?” Amethyst asked, still holding her hand. “I mean, what’s gonna happen to the Earth?”

“I assume it will be colonized like the other planets.” Pearl looked around. “A few new kindergartens…some spires…” She fixated her gaze ahead, and soon there was a hologram from her gem showing a hollowed planet. “Granted, I’ve only seen the plans from Yellow Diamond, but I think this is what’s planned.”

“That’s horrible!” Amethyst gasped.

Amethyst couldn’t shake the echoes from her mind of what the fusion had said. If all life was destroyed, then she and Pearl couldn’t stay here. There’d be no food…no plants and animals. She wondered if the other kindergarten gems would feel the same if they knew.

“Amethyst? What’s wrong?” Pearl asked.

“I was just thinking…” Amethyst tighten her grip on Pearl’s hand. What would she say if she knew Amethyst was contemplating abandoning her mission? “That ---That I think that fusion is the Ruby and Sapphire from Blue Diamond’s court.”

“Yes, I think so too…” Pearl nodded.

Amethyst looked sideways at Pearl, noticing her new form for the first time. The collar on her leotard was higher, and she had a sash around her middle.

“I dig your new form.” Amethyst said playfully, tugging Pearl closer and grabbing her other hand. 

“I—thank you.” She blushed. “I mean…I had a long time to think about what to do…”

“You’re telling me! You took forever!” Amethyst looked up at her, entwining their fingers on their joined hands.

“Well, I was just trying to look nice…” Pearl looked down and they locked eyes.

Amethyst thought of the fusion, and how she’d heard that they’d stayed fused through the whole war. She had a feeling it wasn’t just because a Sapphire couldn’t fight on her own.

“Pearl…have you…fused before?” she whispered.

“N-no! I mean…some Pearls do for some manual labor or such…but…when would I have ever?”

“I have.” Amethyst grinned, pulled Pearl impossibly closer. “It’s awesome!”

“Do you,” Pearl was still blushing. “Do you think we should? To fight the rebels?”

“It’s not just for battle.” Amethyst whispered. “It can be…closeness…with another gem.”

“What—“ Pearl started, but Amethyst shushed her by giving her a pouty look.

“It’ll be fun…” she grinned. “Not even for fighting…for the experience.”

“I never have before…” Pearl reminded her again.

“Please? For me?”

Amethyst dropped her hands from Pearl’s and reached to place her hands on Pearl’s waist. Pearl’s hands went around Amethyst’s neck. They both giggled as they picked up speed.

“Do you like it here?” Amethyst whispered.

“You mean kindergarten?” Pearl asked, her mouth close to Amethyst’s ear.

“Earth.” She nodded, the two of them swaying back and forth.

“It’s nice.” Pearl smiled.

“Good.” That’s all Amethyst needed to hear. Maybe she could convince Pearl to stay here with her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Pearl nodded.

Amethyst held tight around Pearl’s waist and lifted her up. It was hard because she was so tall, but soon they were both laughing. Amethyst dipped Pearl back, Pearl’s legs wrapped around Amethyst’s waist.  They were both laughed so hard at the awkwardness of the attempt that they lost their balance.

Opal fell onto the muddy ground of the kindergarten. She gasped as the cold mud soaked through her pants. She placed one pair of arms on the ground, and carefully stood up.

She couldn’t keep her elated giggles as she attempted to walk across the ground. One pair of arms were held out for balance.

_Check me out! Well…I may not have many eyes, but I make up for it in arms._

She didn’t feel like talking much, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being…someone. Who was she?

_Opal. That’s a nice name._

“Hello? Amethyst? Pearl?” A voice called out.

Opal whipped around, almost losing her balance again in the process. From behind a rock came a tall figure. She had flowing pink hair, and Opal knew it must be Rose Quartz.

_Closeness with another gem._

Amethyst’s reason for fusing was prominent in Opal’s mind, but she knew she’d still fight if provoked. Why couldn’t the rebels just leave her alone?

Half of her wanted to fight, to shatter the quartz. The other half was more hesitant, as if one of her components didn’t want to fight. And then there was another part…that was just confused.

“What? Are you talking to me?” Opal whispered, testing her voice.

“Garnet said you’d be here…” Rose Quartz smiled a bit, looking up at her. “I like your fusion.”

“I—“ she wanted to threaten her, but her components seemed to be at odds. Before she knew what was happening, she split apart.

Amethyst and Pearl landed in a heap in the mud.

“Stay back!” Pearl threatened. “Don’t hurt her!”

“Pearl! Relax…” Amethyst said.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Rose said. “I want to talk to you.”

“I wanna talk to you too.” Amethyst said. Pearl looked between them in shock.

“Let’s go back to my temple.” Rose said. “I think we need to have a long talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining again and a storm raged outside as the four gems sat inside the Crystal Gem’s base. Pearl sat cross-legged (somewhat awkwardly, due to her lanky limbs next to the fusion known as Garnet. Rose Quartz stood by the warp pad with her hands clasped and a sympathetic look on her face as they all watched Amethyst angrily pace back and forth.

“Are you serious!?” she rounded on Rose, tears in her eyes.

“I’m afraid so.” Rose sighed. “If kindergarten is reactivated like Homeworld wants, all life on Earth ceases to exist…”

“And you knew about this?” Amethyst snapped at Pearl.

“I-I knew reactivated kindergarten was the desired point of you fighting the rebels…” Pearl stammered defensively. “I didn’t know you cared about the Earth so much.”

“Don’t blame her.” Garnet spoke up, all three of her eyes moved from Pearl to Amethyst. “She was only doing as she was told…and so were you.” She nodded at Amethyst. “It’s okay to back out now. You can stay with us.”

“You mean…betray Homeworld? For Earth?” Amethyst stopped in her tracks.

“Oh, Amethyst, you aren’t seriously considering—“ Pearl started.

There was a loud thump as Amethyst sat down across from Pearl. She crossed her legs and sighed.

“Pearl…I…wanted us to stay here…when the mission was over.” She glanced away, a faint blush on her cheeks. “But we can’t do that if there’s no Earth to stay on.”

“What about Yellow Diamond?” Pearl looked down at the diamond-shaped insignia on Amethyst’s uniform, right below her gem. “I thought you were loyal to her?”

“That’s because I thought she cared about me.” Amethyst looked over to Rose, as if the taller Quartz held a secret.

“I know from experience,” Rose sighed, as if pushing out the words physically hurt Amethyst –and maybe it did. “That the Diamonds don’t care about the individual gems…only about the goal. I’m sorry Amethyst, but she would break you if you ever suggested sparing Earth.”

Amethyst swiped a hand across her tearing eyes. She nodded as if she’d known it to be true all along.

“What does that mean for us?” Pearl asked Rose.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Amethyst scooted closer to Pearl, despite her words. “I bet Yellow Diamond would take you back.”

“Nonsense.” Pearl reached over and placed both of her hands on Amethyst’s legs. “I’m yours. I stay with you…I go where you go.”

Amethyst locked eyes with Pearl, and her look showed just how grateful she was for that. The slight intimacy of the moment was ruined by Rose’s light laughter.

“How sweet.” Rose laughed.

Amethyst and Pearl both blushed as Pearl quickly retracted her arms and folded them.

“W-What?” she demanded of Garnet, who was smiling.

“I’m just surprised, is all.” She stood up and stretched, her muscles stiff from having sat for so long. “For a homeworld gem, you seem to show Amethyst a lot of affection.”

“Affection? No, you’ve got it all wrong!” Pearl stammered once more. “I’m her Pearl. It’s not like we’re…together.”

“Then why were you fused at the kindergarten when Rose found you?” Garnet smirked.

“Battle?” Pearl squeaked out, as if she didn’t really believe her own excuse.

Amethyst was the first to snort with laughter, and soon the room was filled with everyone laughing at Pearl’s expense. Pearl just crossed her arms and huffed.

“Listen to me.” There was a slight seriousness in Garnet’s tone, despite her smile. “This is Earth. It’s not like Homeworld. There are no rules. You two can be anything you want.”

“Those are kind words.” Pearl smiled, remembering the way Amethyst promised she could help fight. Now that they were on the same side, it was strange. She was glad there wouldn’t be any more fighting, but a little side that she wouldn’t get to prove her worth by fighting.

“So that’s it! You’re Crystal Gems!” Rose said happily. “Welcome!”

“So…that’s it.” Amethyst repeated. “I guess Yellow Diamond doesn’t care about me enough to send anyone looking for us if we don’t go home.”

“But she still wants kindergarten active.” Pearl stood up too. “What if she sends more gems just for that.”

“Then we kick their butts.” Garnet pounded one fist into the opposite palm.

“I’m afraid I have one final order to follow.” Pearl looked towards the entrance of the cave, in which the base stood. “I have to enter to ship and tell Yellow Diamond our current status.”

“What?” Amethyst bolded upwards. “You’re gonna tell her we’re betraying her!?”

“No, no, no! I’m going to tell her a falsification!” Pearl said proudly. “If I tell her that the rebels were shattered, but that you were shattered as well…well, that just leaves me on Earth. And she’s not going to waste any gem power just to retrieve me. As for kindergarten, I’ll just tell her it’s too damaged to be worth repairing.”

“That’s not exactly a lie.” Rose spoke up. “We already broke all the injectors at both kindergartens, in case they were activated remotely. To be honest, that’s what I thought you two were here to do with the remote device on your ship. Garnet, what do you think?” Rose looked to her. “I know your future vision was a little skewed since Ruby altered fate…”

“I see the most probably outcome…” Garnet stared at the ground, as if in deep concentration. “Yellow Diamond will be furious…but that’s it.” She blinked as if in surprise at her own vision. “She won’t send anyone else. I see us…here on Earth for the foreseeable future.”

“And the bad outcomes?” Pearl asked worriedly. “There has to be some.”

“Who cares!?” Amethyst jumped up excitedly. “You heard her! Yellow Diamond will buy it! You just gotta lie, like you said!”

“Falsify.” Pearl corrected, holding up a finger.

“Whatever!” Amethyst was still giddy about getting to live on Earth. “Let’s go now! You can use the communicator on the ship.”

“Afterwards, it would be best to destroy the ship.” Rose said bashfully, as if she were afraid they’d be upset at this. “Just in case the remote device tries working again.”

“What remote device do you keep talking about?” Amethyst put her hands on her hips.

“Our ship has a remote device on the control console.” Pearl explained. “It looks like this.” There was a beam from her gem and a small holographic image showed a panel on the ship. The image showed the panel opening, revealing a small diamond shaped object inside. “It can be used to control the machines at kindergarten from far away, but I was told that we shouldn’t use it. I was told that Yellow Diamond would send someone else to turn the kindergarten back on manually.”

“That’s probably because she knew we’d disable her injectors so the remote device couldn’t control them.” Rose spoke up as Pearl’s hologram dissipated. “But like I said, we should destroy the ship just in case.”

“I agree.” Pearl nodded. “Not only does the ship have the device, it also has other Homeworld technology that shouldn’t just lie around.”

“Yes, humans could stumble across it.” Rose mused, a finger tapping her chin.

“What’s a human?” Amethyst asked.

“Oh, those are the primitive beings that inhabit Earth.” Pearl explained. “I read about them in the mission report before we left.”

“They’re simply delightful little things!” Rose giggled. “Though I wouldn’t worry about them. They don’t inhabit this part of this continent.”

“That explains why I’ve never seen any.” Amethyst shrugged.

“Either way, we should have Pearl send the transmission sooner rather than later.” Garnet started towards the entrance to the base. “Let’s go, though, I’m sorry it’s raining again.”

“Oh!” Rose put a hand on Garnet’s shoulder and grabbed Pearl’s arm with the other. “I know what to do. Amethyst, come here.”

All four gems stood together in a cluster in a moment before Rose’s gem glowed. They were all suddenly incased in a pink bubble. Rose giggle before placing her hands on the part of the bubble in front of them. “Crystal Gems…let’s roll!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling in the bubble across wet grass wasn’t as hard as rolling through mud. Rose didn’t seem to mind holding up the bubble for so long. Finally, they arrived at the outpost of the kindergarten, where the ship was still docked.

“Why couldn’t we have used the warp pad at your base?” Pearl asked Rose, somewhat huffy and tired from having pushed the bubble through the mud.

“This was so much more fun!” Rose laughed. “A team building exercise, wasn’t it?”

“Don’t look at me.” Garnet said defensively in response to Amethyst and Pearl glancing her way. “Rose is the leader. I may be second in command, but even I don’t understand all her tactics.”

“Yes…well…let’s just get this over with.” Pearl said nervously.

It was barely sprinkling when Rose dropped the bubble and they all stepped apart from each other. The bottom of the ship was coated with mud and the sides were still dripping from the rain.

“You can do this Pearl.” Amethyst laced their fingers and squeezed her hand. “I believe in you.”

“…Pearl,” Garnet placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about before…when I hurt you.”

“It’s alright!” Pearl blushed. “It’s all in the past…team mate.”

Pearl looked at Amethyst one last time before opening the door of the ship and stepping inside. As soon as she started towards the cockpit, the console turned on and the call button began blinking. Pearl mustered up the courage and pressed it.

The holographic screen rose up and the face of a Yellow Pearl appeared. She looked annoyed.

“Yellow Diamond control room.” The Pearl answered in a nasal voice. “Who is contacting?”

“This is…Pearl.” Pearl stammered.

“Which Pearl?” The other Pearl asked, annoyed.

 _‘My Pearl’_ Amethyst’s affectionate words were the only classification Pearl had been given, other than the defective Pearl.

“The Pearl from the Earth mission.” Pearl said nervously.

“What? Where’s the Amethyst?” the other Pearl started. Just then, another voice spoke up and the screen was moved to show the face of Yellow Diamond.

“I’ll take it from here.” Yellow Diamond said, her voice was uninterested and she wasn’t really looking at the screen. “What’s your current status?”

“I am happy to say that the rebels were shattered!” Pearl said, attempting a proud tone. “But uh…so was my Amethyst.”

“What?” Yellow Diamond snapped her gaze to the camera, locking eyes with Pearl. “She’s gone? So only you remain on Earth?”

“Y-yes. Pearl nodded again. “Just me…but uh the ship is broken so I can’t fly back. But, I wouldn’t worry about fetching me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Yellow Diamond waved a hand dismissively, her head turning away again in disinterest. “It’s too bad about the ship, though. It was a good one.”

“—And the kindergartens…they’ve been completely destroyed.” Pearl’s entire body stiffened in anticipation of the outburst.

“Destroyed?” Yellow Diamond seemed interested again, her gaze snapping back.

“It was the rebels!” Pearl exclaimed. “They smashed my ship’s engines and broke all of the injectors at both kindergartens! It’s honestly too much work for you to fix them! I don’t think you should.”

“Do not tell me what I should do, you insignificant grain of sand!” Yellow Diamond snapped. “The core, what about the cores of the kindergartens, unground? Did the rebels go down there?”

“I-I never saw them do so…” Pearl shook her head in confusion.

“Never mind.” Yellow Diamond sounded exasperated. “I suppose you can try and fix your ship yourself, as I’m not sending Peridots to do so. But whether or not you return to Homeworld is irrelevant to me.” There was no goodbye as Yellow Diamond cut the transmission. The holo-screen went blank before receding back into the console.

Standing alone in the cockpit, Pearl couldn’t help but feel elated. Yellow Diamond didn’t care! She and Amethyst could live here together now, and Homeworld would be none the wiser!

“That could not have gone better!” Pearl said proudly.

***

“That could not have gone better!” Yellow Diamond smirked as she stepped down from her throne and strode across the floor towards the communication console where her Pearl sat. “The only thing that could have gone better is if the Pearl where gone too. But no matter,” she waved a hand. “She’ll be destroyed when the Cluster forms.” Yellow Diamond glared down at her Pearl. “The Cluster was injected, was it not?”

“Yes, my Diamond!” the Pearl pressed a few keys on her console, and a hollo-screen showed an image of the kindergarten. “The remote device on their ship activated as soon as they touched down on Earth! It turned on the core computers, and the cluster was implanted!”

“Its gestation period?” Yellow Diamond placed her hands behind her back and strode across the floor.

“Approximately five-thousand years or so!” the Pearl snickered. “My Diamond, I must say, you are brilliant! Sending the two reject gems to Earth to get shattered by the traitors was genius! Not to mention the Cluster! Compiling every gem shattered in the war into one super gem geoweapon! It’ll wipe the Earth right off our star map!” Pearl laughed obnoxiously.

“Hmm…” Yellow Diamond’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Yes, well, it was better than trying to re-build the kindergartens. I knew right from the start that the first thing the traitors would have done was destroy the injectors.

“They think we wanted kindergarten? No, I have all the soldiers from it I need. Not to mention a finished Earth-colony isn’t worth trying to maintain, what with all the gems shattered over it already. It will do much better to house our fusion-experiments.”

There was a strange sadness in the Diamond’s heart. She knew the plan would work best if she sent some disposable gems with the remote device, and while the Amethyst was the best choice, as she was too small to keep up, she was still loyal, which was more than could be said for some gems. It was a shame to lose her. Still, it was only an Amethyst at the price for the Cluster.

“You are brilliant!” the Pearl repeated. “And to trick the Amethyst and Pearl into taking the remote device to Earth in order to inject the Cluster and get shattered! What a plan!”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Yellow Diamond was smiling, despite trying to brush aside the praise.

“Tell me again, my Diamond, how did you know it would work? How did you know that the traitors wouldn’t just try and reason with the Amethyst and the Pearl?”

“What would it matter?” Yellow Diamond went back to her throne. She sat and crossed her legs. “Even if they had, the only thing that mattered what that _that_ ship touched the Earth. The remote device acted as soon as they did. The Cluster is going to emerge. The Earth will be destroyed. Now….” She sat up straighter. “Send in my Sapphire. She’ll know the best place to get another colony started…”

“Yes, my Diamond.” The Pearl sighed dreamily, a smile on her face as she went to fetch the aristocratic gem.

 


	6. Chapter 6

By the way Rose spoke now, Pearl could see how she led an entire rebellion. She may be a bit quirky, but she was brilliant as well.

“We could drop an injector onto the ship.” Rose mused allowed. “But that would require either moving an injector over here, or taking the ship down into the kindergarten, and I don’t want to risk turning the ship on again.”

“We could all smash it.” Garnet offered.

“No, no…that would take too long.” Rose shook her head. “We need one quick hit…I think you were on the right track with the idea of attacking it with gem power…but we need something else…”

As Rose thought to herself, Pearl’s thoughts strayed to earlier. After Yellow Diamond ended the transmission and Pearl stepped out of the ship, she was enveloped in Amethyst’s tight hug.

“You did it, Pearl!”

“Well done!” Rose laughed.

“Couldn’t have lied better myself.” Garnet smiled proudly.

“You all were listening?” Pearl blushed.

“Yeah, you really falsified your butt off!” Amethyst laughed, squeezing Pearl tighter.

“I was so nervous! I’d never lied to a Diamond before!”

“Falsified,” Amethyst whispered. “And you did great.”

 As Amethyst squeezed Pearl tighter and lifted her, Pearl glanced over her head at Garnet. She was looking at Pearl with a smirk, as if she knew something that Pearl didn’t.

When they’d first seen Garnet in the kindergarten, she’d thought that she was fused to fight them. When she and Amethyst arrived at the Crystal Gems base, it was apparent that she was fused all the time. But why?

_‘Closeness with another gem.’_

Amethyst’s reason popped into Pearl’s mind, and she blushed again. How long before she and Amethyst got to do that again?

“We could push it off the cliff into the kindergarten?” Garnet said, her words snapping Pearl back to the present mission.

“Hmm…I think that might work…” Rose tapped her chin.

“Opal…” Pearl’s eyes widened in epiphany as she whispered what just occurred to her.

“I beg your pardon?” Rose looked over to her. All other eyes went to her as well.

“Amethyst and I…” Pearl started nervously. “We can form Opal again…”

“Hey, yeah!” Amethyst sounded eager. “We could combine our weapons and smash the heck outta that ship! Let’s mash it up!” She held her hand out towards Pearl.

Pearl looked bashfully at Rose and Garnet. Fusing when alone was one thing, but in front of others?

“Do you need time alone?” Garnet asked.

“N-no!” Pearl said, not wanting Garnet to get that idea again. “We’ve got it!” She took Amethyst’s hand.

Amethyst twirled under her before grabbing her other hand. They swayed back and forth for a minute, and Pearl forgot about the others. She smiled as she began to think of only Amethyst. In another twirl, Amethyst’s feet momentarily left the ground and Pearl spun her around. Their gems glowed, and when Pearl spun Amethyst again, neither of them existed anymore.

Opal stood taller than either Garnet or Rose Quartz. She looked down at them, somewhat in shock at being herself again. They both looked up at her happily. Rose waved and Garnet gave a thumbs up.

Opal turned to face the ship and took a deep breath. With her bottom right hand, she reached up and summoned Amethyst’s whip. With her top left hand, she summoned Pearl’s spear. Pearl had never summoned it on her own before, but there was something about being so close with Amethyst, almost like harmony, that made it easy.

She crossed and uncrossed her arms in a flash, and a large bow was now in her top left hand. Success! She didn’t want to break her concentration by looking at the others, so she just held the bow with both left hands and pointed the bow at the ship.

She reached up with both right hands to pull the string back, before stopping. No, the explosion might hurt the others. She slung the bow over her shoulder before looking back at the others.

“Is something wrong?” Rose asked, raising her voice to be heard from down below.

Opal reached down and picked them up. Rose gasped and giggled when both of Opal’s left arms picked her up. Garnet just exclaimed as Opal’s right arms lifted her. Opal strode back several meters before dropping them on the grass ways away from the ship.

“Stay low.” Opal instructed. As she went forwards again, she took out her bow and assumed the same position as before.

She pulled the string back, and an arrow formed as she did so. She took one last millisecond to line up the shot, before letting it go.

The arrow impaled the side of the ship directly in the middle, before exploding. The debris flew in all directions. Bits of debris scraped at Opal’s shins, but she was otherwise unscathed when the commotion ceased.

She turned back towards the others, to see Rose had summoned her shield to protect her and Garnet from debris. She dropped her shield and smiled up at Opal.

“That was great!” she praised.

“Nice one.” Garnet nodded.

Opal disappeared in a flash, leaving Amethyst and Pearl locked in embrace. They both were laughing and smiling.

“That was so cool, Pierogi!” Amethyst chuckled.

“Yes…well…I’ve certainly never done that before…” Pearl blushed.

“We can worry about cleaning up this debris another time.” Rose said. “We can take the warp pad back to the temple.”

***

“It’s beautiful every single day.” Pearl said to Garnet as they watched the sunset from atop the cliff above the Crystal Gem’s temple. Pearl did it almost every night. Sometimes she was joined by Amethyst, sometimes she wasn’t. This was the first time with Garnet.

“It really is.” She nodded, adjusting the visor that came with her latest form. “I like the stars even better.”

“Garnet…are you fused so Ruby and Sapphire can be close?” Pearl whispered the question that had been burning in her mind since the day Opal destroyed the ship almost forty sunsets ago.

“Ruby and Sapphire,” Garnet started with a smile. “Are in love.”

“Love.” That was the word Pearl had always been looking for. “That’s what I am with Amethyst.”

“I know.” The other gem smirked. “That’s what I came to talk to you about. I was wondering if you’d ever tell her.”

“N-no!” Pearl blushed, wrapping her arms around her folded knees. “I mean…she respects me…she cares about me…but she wouldn’t want to be Opal all the time.”

“You don’t have to be.” Garnet laughed. “If you an Amethyst want to be together; you’ve got to do it your way. Not like me. Reinvent yourselves together…that’s real fusion.”

“How on Earth would I go about that?” Pearl shook her head.

“First things first…” There was an unmistakable snicker from Garnet. “Do you know what a kiss is?”

***

“See, it’s easy!” Amethyst laughed as Pearl and Garnet entered the temple. She was holding two fruits. She reached over and put one in Rose’s hands before shoving hers in her mouth whole. “You just chew and swallow!” she said with a full mouth.

Rose copied Amethyst bit into the fruit. She laughed as juice spilled down her chin. “Very nice!” she laughed.

“Er…Amethyst…can I talk to you?” Pearl asked.

“Oh,” Rose swallowed. “Are you calling a team meeting?”

“N-no!” Pearl shook her head. “Just Amethyst,” she looked at the gem and extended her hand. “Please?”

Amethyst wordlessly took Pearl’s hand and the two of them left the temple and started towards the beach.

“Are you mad I didn’t get an orange for you?” Amethyst asked teasingly as the two of them walked down the sandy shore, the sunset bathing the ocean in pink.

“I already told you I don’t like eating.” Pearl smiled, rubbing her thumb across Amethyst’s.

“But you like sleeping?” she was nudged in the shoulder.

_Only next to you._

“Amethyst…I have to tell you something.” Pearl stopped in her tracks.

“Is it something bad?” she sounded worried.

“No, er…it depends. I hope it’s not bad. I hope you think it’s as good as I think it is. In fact, I hope you feel about it exactly as I do…”

“What? What are you talking about?” Amethyst turned to face her.

“I…” Pearl’s eyes stared into the sandy grown, before looking up at the other gem. The two of them stood, fingers interlaced as the sun set beside them. She slowly lifted her eyes to Amethyst’s.

“Pearl…what?” Amethyst bit her lip in anticipation for bad news.

“Amethyst…I want to be close to you. I want to be only beside you forever. I want to be with you here….”

“We are here.” Amethyst stepped closer, so their toes touched in the sand.

“No….I want to be with you…like Ruby and Sapphire.”

“Opal? Why? What for?”

It was pointless. She didn’t understand. She would never love Pearl back! She could feel tears in her eyes just as Amethyst reached up to cup her face and brush the tears aside.

“Pearl…what’s wrong?” Amethyst looked into her eyes with sympathy, desperate to understand.

“Amethyst…I love you.” Pearl trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’ve loved you from the moment you were mine…”

“No Pearl,” Pearl’s heart shattered at Amethyst’s words. But Amethyst’s other hand went up and cupped the other side Pearl’s face. She was smiling as she stood on her toes to touch her forehead with her own. “You were mine first…” she whispered.

Pearl trembled in happiness. She laughed as tears rained down her cheeks. She reached up to put her hands on Amethyst’s.

“I want to…” Pearl sniffled. “I want to kiss you.”

“Well, what’s stopping ya’?” Amethyst whispered back.

Amethyst tasted like oranges. It was the most passionate thing either gem had ever experienced. They went from a soft peck to a deeper kiss as Pearl leaned down to match Amethyst’s height.

After a moment, the happy giggles broke them apart. With their faces still pressed together, Pearl whispered again.

“I love you so much my Amethyst.”

“I love you…my Pearl.” Amethyst said. “And I promise we’ll always be together, forever.”

“Forever is a long time.” Pearl mused. “But I’d love to spend it with you…my Amethyst.”

“My Pearl…”

***

Thousands of years later, Amethyst spots a long-haired human by the fence. He says he’s looking for Rose.

Years after that, they all hide in fear at the galaxy warp as small robots repair the Homeworld warp.

Not long after that, Pearl and Amethyst steal a moment while Peridot, Garnet, and Steven work on the drill.

“I’ve got to ask…” Pearl starts. “It’s been over five-thousand years….are you sick of me yet?”

“Not a chance.” Amethyst leans her head on Pearl’s shoulder. She knew they were both scared of the Cluster, even though neither said it aloud. “We still got forever to go…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :,)
> 
> follow my tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
